Burns Like a Fire
by my-hero-mizzy
Summary: The heart that had trouble beating and the socialite that wished she was dreaming.


**Hello All! I must say that this literally came out of nowhere. I heard the song " Come wake me up" by Rascal Flatts for the first time today and then this was written. I would highly recommend listening to the song. Just so you know, how this ended on the show is not how this is ending (let's just say that Niles does not ask CC for another pillow if you know what I mean) . If I told you now what was going on it would probably give away the story. **

**In other news, there is another oneshot based on a song in the works as well as a new chapter of With a Little Bit of Grace. Keep on reviewing. They brighten my day! **

**I do not own the song "Come wake me up" by Rascal Flatts and I do not own anything affiliated with the Nanny. **

The fire crackled in the fire place as CC sat on the couch lost in the flames as she watched as the reds, oranges and yellows crackled. The bottle of alcohol nearly drained as she knocked back another shot. Nothing felt better than the burn of the alcohol as it reached the back of her throat. The pain, the sadness and the anger were too much to bare for her this evening as she got another reminder of how alone she really was and how the only person that she ever truly cared for was no longer in her life.

She was tired of fighting it and was exhausted. She didn't have the strength to act tough anymore. She didn't have it in her to hide her pain as it pushed to her to her limit. The pressure and the noise, oh the noise, that this had caused was too much for her aching ears as all she heard was every single zinger or barb or put down that was ever thrown her way all at once. There wasn't a break. She kept hearing him in her head and it was absolutely maddening.

Image after image. Memory after memory. Every time she treated him badly, every time she called him a servant or was rude came flooding back. The guilt pressured her to take another swig from the bottle and her eyes were still focused on the dancing flames in the fire place. She only blinked when she had to and her eyes felt like sand paper yet tears still managed to escape with the re-occurrence of the memories. The memories became stronger as the fire grew thicker almost as if they were link with one another. Feeding each other to make the experience even harder on the damaged socialite.

One image kept flashing before her eyes. He dropped to his knees with this hand on his chest as he gasped for breath as he felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest. The pain and fear in his eyes that nearly broke her down right there but she caught him as she saw him about to collapse further and helped him to the floor. Panic built inside of her as she thought out a plan in her head. Phone, phone she had to find a phone. With the ambulance called and on its way, she dropped to her knees beside him ran the back of her hand along his face to attract his attention.

"You are going to be just fine, you hear me. Don't you dare die on me, Dust mop, you haven't been to my penthouse to clean this month yet," She said to him to keep him alert. He managed a snort but had closed her eyes again. The image shifted to him being rushed into the emergency room as it was announced that he was having a heart attack.

The fire was too much for her eyes so she closed them and the rest of the memory washed over her even though she wanted her mind to be anywhere else. For once, she wasn't able to drink away the pain. An almost empty pack of cigarettes sat next to the almost empty bottle of alcohol so she reached across to pull one from the back and lit it before bringing it to her mouth. She had quit a while back but the urge to smoke another along with the pain and the heart ache severed her strength.

When she left the hospital he was doped up on medication and was to be out for the rest of the evening and she was pretty much forced to leave the hospital, if not by Maxwell but also the doctors. But she hated being away from him especially now. She could only imagine the dreams that he was having in the hospital. He had mentioned weird dreams to her before this happened so she could only imagine how the medication would affect the nightly visions in his head.

She could still hear the fire crackling in the fire place but didn't have the energy to put it off as she finished off her cigarette and followed it with the rest of the booze. As dumb as it may be she left it burning and closed her eyes once more. She knew that she would have to swallow her damn pride if she ever wanted anything to change.

She could practically feel his arms around her as they danced at a benefit. He spun her around and made her feel as if she was the only woman left in the world. She felt so happy and carefree. CC was finally feeling the effects of the alcohol as she almost believed that Niles was there on the couch with her instead of a hospital bed across the city. The barbs and zingers continued over and over in her head despite the images she saw in her head. It was perfect. Everything she could have asked for on a night like that.

But tonight, tonight she hoped she was dreaming, that this whole crazy scene was merely a dream, a nightmare that would be gone come morning. She knew it wasn't going to be the case but she prayed anyways.

"Please, Niles. You have to be okay. You have to be okay," she had whispered to him earlier knowing that he was too far gone to actually hear what she was saying "You have to come back to me. You have to."

Sleep finally managed to take over her as she couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer as the events of the day completely engulfed her. She slept a fitful sleep as she tossed and turned with each painful memory. By the time she did manage to get some useful sleep it was already the next morning. Unfortunately, she was solidly asleep when her phone rang and a voice called out through the answering machine.

"CC, its Maxwell. Come on wake up, Niles is awake and is asking for you."

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With everyone it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming_

**Review, Review, Review! **


End file.
